


Connecting Two Beings

by Ace_sama



Series: Dean Hates Witches [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, cute and fluffy, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_sama/pseuds/Ace_sama
Summary: Dean gets turned into a kid by a witch and is going to stay that way for a year...unless he gets a little bit of grace to speed things along. Good thing he has connections with some powerful angels. But he's a little shy as a kid and his angel must take on the form of a toddler to be near him. Sam gets a lot of pictures. Part two: Lucifer/Dean.





	Connecting Two Beings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers! Welcome to the second part of this little mini-series I got going on! Part one was a one-shot of Michael/Dean, give it a read it interested, and this part is with Lucifer/Dean. Same concept as the last one but totally different at the same time! 
> 
> If you had read my first part, you can choose to not read the first part since those are exactly the same. It’s not much, just skip until you reach the ***. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Dean hated witches.

He let out a grunt as he was slammed into the wall a few yards away, sliding down a moment later. He watched Sam lunged at the woman but, with a wave of her hand, Sam was thrown into the air. He flew back a few yards, hitting the wall next to Dean and collapsed, his eyes not opening.

Dean cringed in worry and anger. He struggled to get up and tried to make it as soundless as possible given that the witch had returned to casting her spell. He had no idea what she was attempting to do, but he wasn’t about to let her finish. Glancing around quickly, he spotted his gun a few feet away. He dived for it, grabbed it and tumbled so that he was upright again, the gun aimed at the witch.

He fired.

The bullet hit the witch, causing her to scream in pain and her back to arch. However, instead of dying immediately she turned back and rage filled eyes landed on Dean.

“You will regret that Dean Winchester.” She hissed and raised her arm towards him. Blood dripped from her mouth as she started an incantation.

Dean brought his hands up to shoot her again but he abruptly couldn’t breathe. The pistol fell out of his grip as his hands went to clench his chest that felt like it was on fire. He dully heard the witch continue the spell but he couldn’t find it in him to do anything about it. The pain was spreading through him and his body slammed onto the floor as he curled in himself as if to fight off the spell.

“Dean!” he heard Sam’s voice cut through the air and there was a gunshot.

The room became eerily quiet but the pain didn’t stop. He gripped his head between his hands, dimly aware of how all his clothes seem to be getting baggy. He felt familiar large hands grab at him and Dean gasped and clasped back at them. He glanced up and met horror filled hazel eyes and heard his name being called but darkness grabbed a hold on him.

*** 

“Shit, Dean!” Sam yelled, watching in horror as Dean’s body got smaller and younger before his eyes until he was the size of a toddler.

He swiftly placed Dean back onto the ground and patted him, checking for any signs of injury. He breathing was deep but regular and his pulse wasn’t a concerning speed. Eventually, Sam was satisfied with his check and pulled back. Dean didn’t appear to be feeling anymore pain, but was unconscious, something that didn’t help Sam feel better but at least Dean wasn’t injured from what he could tell.

Dean’s clothes were making him look smaller than he actually was, but Sam picked him and the bundle of clothing up with him. Dean didn’t stir, which Sam was grateful for considering he had no idea what he was supposed to do with him.

He did know that he had to get out of the building.

He quickly hurried out, spotting the Impala as soon as he got outside. He made his way over.

 _Cas, really need you right now. Something happened to Dean,_ Sam thought, knowing that anything concerning Dean would bring the angel down faster.

The sound of a flutter of wings proved him right.

Sam turned and handed Dean over to the startled Castiel, who automatically took the toddler in his arms, staring down at him with wide eyes.

“Sam…”

“Witch,” Sam answered the obvious question as he opened the driver’s door and settled in the driver’s seat. As he started the car, he glanced back at the frozen Cas. “Come on, we have to get to the bunker so we can figure out how to reverse it.”

A second later, Cas was in the passenger’s seat, awkwardly holding the sleeping toddler in his arms. Sam started the car and began to head back.

Sam used all the tricks Dean had taught him to make it back as fast as possible but it took a few hours.

“Why am I the one holding Dean? I could drive.” Cas’s grave voice questioned once as they drove. Sam turned to glance at the two and couldn’t help but grin. He was, of course, worried about this whole situation, but he had to admit that Cas was obviously not an angel used to dealing with kids.

He wished he told get his phone to take a picture but maybe another time. Dean would kill him if his baby had the slightest dent or scratch when he returned to normal.

Instead of answering, Sam changed the topic. “Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

Cas’s brows furrowed downwards as his blue eyes scanned over Dean. After a moment, he replied.

“It’s strong magic.” Cas began with a frown. “It’s supposed to be permanent but I can already feel the spell fading, you must have killed her before it had fully grabbed a hold of Dean.”

Sam was not in the least happy that he had almost lost Dean in his toddler form, but relieved that he knew it was temporary. “How long?”

Sam was focused on the road, but when Cas didn’t answer right away, he turned his head only to see the angel giving him a hesitant side glance.

“A year.” Cas reluctantly answered.

Sam almost slammed on the breaks. They were on a highway with no cars around, but the car wouldn’t have been happy. Instead, Sam did a hurried, but not dramatic slowdown until he was able to pull over to the side of the road and stop the car completely. He placed the Impala in park and faced Cas.

“Explain.” Sam demanded.

Cas shifted in the seat, adjusting Dean in his lap so that he would be more comfortable while Cas was talking to Sam.

“The spell is woven into Dean’s soul.” Cas clarified slowly, his eyes not leaving Sam’s. “We are lucky that it’s not any longer considering the fact that it was supposed to be permanent. In this form, Dean won’t have any memories of his life after he was the age of four. He will not recognize any of us, but will probably have a sense of familiarity, but I cannot say that will happen for sure. And a year is only without any interference.”

Sam, having slowly gotten more pessimistic as Cas talked, perked up at the last thing he said. “What do you mean without interference?”

Cas gained an exasperated expression and let out a sigh. “There may be a way to cause the spell to wear off faster, but it could be dangerous. Like I said, the spell is around Dean’s soul but it might be possible to…unravel it. However, I certainly do not have the power to do it, even with my connection to Dean’s soul.”

Sam slumped back into the seat, placing his hand to rub his forehead. He had a feeling where Cas was going with this and he already knew that he wasn’t going to like it.

“We need an archangel, don’t we?” Sam offered when it became apparent that Cas wasn’t going to say it.

Cas gave him a sympathetic look. “We need an archangel and it has to be one that is connected to Dean.”

Sam groaned and bumped his head on the steering wheel. There were two archangels that could be called, and Sam didn’t want either of them around while Dean was in this condition.

***

Sam was grateful that Dean remained asleep the entire drive back. He had been worried at first, but Cas informed him that the toddler was sleeping, and Cas was helping him stay that way. When Sam pulled into the bunker garage, Cas disappeared from the passenger seat and Sam spotted him at the entrance to the bunker, holding Dean in his arms.

Sam went to open the door but then paused as his hand closed around his phone.

“Wait, hold on.” Sam stated, taking his phone out and putting it in camera mode.

Cas let out a put upon sigh at the sight of the phone Sam raised, but stayed where he was. Sam took the picture.

“Dean’s not going to be please when he’s normal again.” Cas stated as Sam put the phone down.

Sam grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket and took the keys out. “Yeah, well, all the better for me!”

They went inside and Cas told Sam that he lifted the hold he placed on Dean to keep him sleeping. Sam thought that Cas looked as awkward as when he first gave Dean to the angel so told him to place him on the couch. Cas gave Sam a thankful look and went to complete the task and Sam entered the kitchen to get lunch started. He figured that Dean would probably be scared when he first woke up, but also hungry. Hopefully, Sam would be able to calm Dean down with the promise of food.

Or the toddler would freak out and Cas would have to put him back to sleep, but that’s worst case scenario.

Sam knew that he should call one of _them_ down, but he could admit that he was stalling. He wasn’t particularity comfortable with either of them yet, even though they have been around for the past few years. Heck, Dean was pretty much over the fact that they had tried to end the world, but given that he was dating one of them and had the vessel connection with the other, Sam thought he was a little bias. Sure, Sam knew that neither of them could do anything to him, lest they want a pissed off Dean on their hands, which they wouldn’t, but Sam found it awkward sometimes to be with such powerful beings.

But he couldn’t stall forever, he needed to help Dean and that’s all that matters.

Sam was almost done putting lunch together when he heard a child scream. He stopped what he was doing and raced towards the living room where they had left Dean. As he got closer, he heard the sound of a gunshot and rushed towards the sound. He entered the room and saw Cas with his hands up in a placating motion and a bullet hole in his shirt.

“Cas.” Sam cautiously walked further into the room and the angel turned his attention to him. He gestured with his head towards the couch and Sam followed his gaze and spotted the top of a toddler’s head peeking out from behind couch.

“I believe he was startled by my presence.” Cas told him and Sam gave him a deadpanned look.

“You think? You have a bullet hole, Cas.”

Cas shrugged and disappeared.

Sam’s head whipped around at the sound of Dean’s startled gasp and saw Cas on the other side of the couch with the gun in his hand before reaching down again and this time, a struggling Dean was in his arms.

“Let me go!” Dean demanded through his struggles, not getting anywhere since Cas had an unbreakable grip on him. “I vant Sammy!”

“Dean.” Sam headed towards the two slowly. He knew that the toddler wouldn’t believe him if he said he was Sammy, so had to make do with a lie. “Sammy’s with your dad. He dropped you off here so that you’ll be taken care of.”

For a four year old, Dean had a pretty dark glare.

“Lie! I look affer Sammy, not dad!”

“No no! It’s true.” Sam countered, his heart aching at the fact that Dean took care of him for so long, and he didn’t even know it. He pointed to Cas. “He left you here because you would be safe, that’s Castiel and he’s an angel.”

That made Dean pause and glance up at Cas, who met his awe gaze.

“Hello Dean.” Cas greeted in his gravel voice.

Dean blinked and Sam could’ve sworn he saw a flash of recognition before it disappeared. The toddler gained an unsure frown but stopped his struggling. He glanced down and poked at the bullet hole in Cas’s shirt, seeing the uninjured skin and no blood. He met Cas’s eyes.

“Ahgel?” Dean offered.

“Close enough.” Cas replied easily and stayed motionless as Dean continued to poke and probe his new fascination, letting his grip loosen as Dean tried to get higher to examine his face. At least he has calmed down.

Then the moment had to be ruined by the sound of a flutter of feathers.

“Someone care to explain why I don’t feel my human as strongly as normal.” A drawl commanded behind Sam.

The voice made Sam cringe, he wasn’t ready to deal with this. He turned around to face the archangel with a hopefully but probably not confident smile.

“Hey Lucifer.”

Ever since the almost apocalypse and Lucifer and Michael settling their differences without the need to destroy the world, Chuck, who they later found out was actually God, gave his two sons more permanent bodies that held the archangels and there was no longer a need for Sam and Dean to become vessels. Lucifer’s body was shorter than Sam and Dean but well structured, with wheat blonde hair and emerald eyes that occasionally flashed red when he was angry.

Now the former archangel, stood in front of Sam with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression showing how completely unimpressed he was with Sam’s greeting.

“Sam…” Lucifer started but was cut off by a child’s gasp.

Former vessel and archangel locked eyes for a moment before Lucifer pushed passed Sam but froze a couple steps later when he caught sight of Cas holding a toddler Dean who was currently playing with the angel’s tie.

“Dean…” Lucifer whispered with shocked wide eyes, not wanting to believe the sight in front of him, but he recognized that soul anywhere.

Dean, having heard his name, turned his head to look at the newcomer. Sam noticed instantly how the toddler got deadly pale at the sight of the archangel. A piercing scream of terror filled the room, causing all its occupants to flinch. Dean was struggling again to get out of Cas’s grip and, having been taken by surprise, Cas let go of him. Dean dropped to the ground and was barely able to land on his feet. He rushed behind Cas’s legs while trying to pull said angel back, Dean’s petrified glaze not looking away from Lucifer.

“Dean.” Cas tried, worried about the toddler who had a death grip on his pants. He allowed the toddler to pull him back, feeling the trembling coming from the small body.

Lucifer’s eyes got wider in shock and horror. “Oh shit, he can see me!”

A blink later, Lucifer was gone.

Sam rushed to Dean’s side, kneeling when he got there and pulled a trembling Dean into his arms. He glanced up at Cas. “The hell was that?!”

“Dean saw Lucifer’s form.” Cas answered in awe. “I haven’t realized that he could see our forms in this state.”

“So basically, Dean just saw the devil.” Sam gasped and flinched when Cas confirmed with a nod. “We are not allowing him back.”

Cas frowned thoughtfully. “He left because he noticed, he’s probably trying to find a way to hide his form better. Do not be surprise if he comes back.”

Sam glared, tightening his grip on Dean as the boy continued to tremble in his arms. “If he comes back, I’ll shoot him.”

Cas rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Dean’s head. Dean went limp in Sam’s arms and he saw that the toddler was asleep. Cas took his hand away.

“I suppose the best thing to do will be to call Michael. He’s our best bet since Dean cannot be near Lucifer at the moment.”

Sam groaned, this was getting worse by the minute.

***

They called Michael that night while Dean was sleeping. After he had first woken up after the whole Lucifer incident, he had been scared but Cas and Sam had quickly been able to calm the toddler down. He had been wary at first, taking a second to glance around more but slowly relaxed. When it was time for bed, Sam had placed him in one of Dean’s t-shirts that was way too big for the kid and made a mental note to take Dean shopping for new clothes as soon as possible.

They went out into the hallway outside Dean’s room and Sam sent a prayer to Michael, telling him what had happened. A flutter of wings behind them told Sam that he was there. Sam sighed as he turned around.

“Why do angels always pop in behind us? It’s creepy.” Sam told Michael.

Michael gave him an unimpressed look that looked exactly like his former evil younger brother’s, they could practically be twins. Heck, they were, the only difference was that Michael had black hair and maroon eyes.

“It’s a habit,” Michael told Sam. “When we travel, it’s usually to confront an enemy and we try to strike fast and before they can react, therefore showing up behind them.”

Sam blinked in disbelief. “So every time you poof behind me, it’s because you’re used to attacking right after.”

Michael smirked, a glint in his eyes. “Maybe.”

Yeah, after Sam got to know the two archangel’s better, he had no problem seeing them as brothers. Sam sometimes thought that some of Lucifer’s mischievous nature might have possibly come from his older brother.

There was a shift noise behind the door to Dean’s room, gaining everyone’s attention.

Michael glanced at the door and focused on them again, his eyes serious. “May I see?”

Sam nodded, not about to tell the archangel no, and moved away from the door. Michael sent him an amused grin before disappearing. Sam rolled his eyes. Why can’t angels ever use the door?

A couple minutes later, Michael reappeared with a thoughtful frown. “I should be able to loosen the spells grip on Dean’s soul but it’ll still be some time before he recovers completely.”

“How long?” Sam asked.

Michael shrugged before looking around, his eyes scanning the walls as if looking through them. Sam wouldn’t be surprised if he was. “About a month. I’m surprised you called me at all. Luc can easily do the same and I can tell that he was here recently.”

“We thought about it until he actually showed up.” Sam answered, more than relieved to hear that the spell would only be a month compared to a year. When Michael turned to him in question, he continued. “Apparently, Dean can see Lucifer’s true form.”

Michael’s eyebrows rose in a rare moment of surprise but then turned considering. “Children have been able to see our forms easier than adults in the past. We’ve been gone from the earth for so long I thought they lost the ability. However, it could also be because Dean is the righteous man, too many factors to tell.”

That made sense to Sam, he’s heard of those myths that children can sense the supernatural more easily and in his line of work, that has been proven more than a number of times.

Michael hummed appearing still lost in his thoughts before glancing at the door. “I’ll go ahead and do it, but I’ll need to be around Dean after. My grace will help move the progress along if I’m near enough.”

Sam nodded and Michael disappeared again. As they waited outside the door, Sam turned to Cas.

“When do you think Lucifer will be back?” Sam inquired and saw Cas think about his answered.

“Sooner than you think, Lucifer will feel Michael using his grace in Dean and will not be happy about it.”

Sam sighed, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms as he tried to think about what the next month is going to be like with two archangels living with them.

He was hoping that it wouldn’t be as bad as he was imagining it, but wasn’t too positive about it.

***

It took less than two days for Lucifer to come back. During that time, Sam had taken Dean shopping to buy new clothes for the month and a few toys that he could play with. Dean had been excited at being able to pick out what he wanted, dragging a reluctant Michael behind him as he picked up and examined everything that caught his interest.

That had certainly been a surprising development. Dean was practically glued to Michael’s side, and while the archangel was awkward about it, Sam could tell that he was pleased. Castiel had gone back to heaven to work with Gabriel at running things since Michael was a little preoccupied. The archangel told Sam that he would leave every few days to check on heaven, but it shouldn’t effect Dean’s progress much as long as he came back.

Sam almost hadn’t recognized Lucifer when he showed up. He had been making Dean’s lunch when he heard a flutter of wings behind him. Knowing what Michael told him about that has made Sam slightly more jumpy when he heard that sound. He turned around and blinked at the sight of a pouting toddler a couple yards behind him, with his arms crossed.

Sam stared at the toddler uncomprehending for a couple moments. Then he recognized those eyes and blinked.

“Lucifer?”

The toddler’s pout deepen and he shifted his feet. “What?”

Sam, having his thoughts confirmed, could only stared at the miniature archangel. Eventually, Lucifer must have gotten fed up with it because he rolled his eyes.

“Gabriel suggested it. He’s the one that used to take care of the fledglings and he would make himself appear younger to put them at ease. It worked. My true form should also be masked like this because it limits my presence.”

“Oh,” Sam replied dumbly, trying not to think about the fact that he thought that Lucifer’s form was kind of…cute. “Okay.”

Lucifer let out a huff and scowled Sam. “Where’s Dean?”

“Ah, in the living room with Michael.” Sam realized he shouldn’t have said that once he saw the toddler’s eyes darken.

Lucifer took off and Sam went after him. For a toddler, Lucifer sure could run with tiny legs. He went inside the living room and Sam followed after him.

Michael looked up in surprise at their entrance before his eyes widened at the sight of his younger brother who was glaring at him with menace. Michael, who was sitting on the carpet as he had been watching Dean play with a pile of blocks he had created. However, his attention went from his charge to his angry younger brother.

“Luc?” Michael questioned with a frown, ignoring the glare, he was immune to it after centuries of being the cause of it. “Why are you in that form?”

Lucifer didn’t lighten his glare but moved further inside the room. Dean looked up from the noise of others coming in and stared at Lucifer, but to Sam’s relief, didn’t have a bad reaction like the last time. Lucifer was telling the truth about it hiding his form, though Sam was sure that he would rather not have to do it to be with Dean.  

“What do you think? I’m here to be with Dean. I couldn’t do that in my normal form.” Lucifer huffed and headed towards Dean, who continued to observe him in curiosity. Lucifer stared at him before glancing down at the carpet shyly. “Hey Dean.”

At being greeted, Dean gained the brightest smile that lite the entire room up. He stumbled to his feet and grabbed a hold of Lucifer’s hands. “Hi! Vant to play?”

Sam had observed the interaction in disbelief. Lucifer had been _shy_ when talking to Dean?! And was that a blush?! Sam watched as Lucifer nodded and Dean pull him towards the blocks, telling him to sit down. Yep that was red covering Lucifer’s cheeks.

Only Dean, Sam thought, could make Satan himself blush. Unbelievable.  

Sam continued to watch the two play for a few more minutes then turned around to head back to the kitchen. He knew Michael would keep an eye on them and he had a lunch to finish.

Lucifer gained back his good mood since Dean was focusing all his attention on him now, Michael used the opportunity to take a trip to heaven to see how things were going. He would rely on angel radio to do that but Michael told Sam that Gabriel has proven more than once to not always tell the complete truth over it.

At the lack of Michael’s presence, Dean soon picked up on it and became gloomy, though Lucifer and Sam were able to bring him out of it. Sam noticed that Dean being gloomy made Lucifer upset as well, which was extremely dangerous for a toddler that had the power of a nuke reactor. Michael showed up the next day and Dean had fully gained his spirits.

“It’s annoying that he misses Michael.” Lucifer told Sam with an irritated scowl as they sat at the table while Dean slept on the couch, his head resting on Michael’s lap.

“Why would he? Other than Michael’s grace helping the spell along?” Sam questioned curious.

Lucifer waved his hand in the air dismissively which was dramatic to watch from a toddler. “It’s a vessel thing. Dean’s soul has always been connected to Michael’s grace as mine is to yours, there’s always going to be a part that yearns for a stronger link. You don’t notice it because you are adults and less susceptible to receiving and accepting it. Dean is a child and therefore, easier to accept Michael’s grace because of the connection.”

Sam’s concern must have shown on his face because Lucifer gained an impish grin.

“It would be the same for us if the spell had hit you. You would be glued to my side as Dean is to Michael’s.” Lucifer concluded, pleased by the bitch face Sam gave him.

“But aren’t you and Dean together? Shouldn’t that be more powerful?” Sam questioned, trying to ignore the thought of following Lucifer around as a child like Dean did with Michael.

Lucifer frowned than shrugged, suddenly slumping dejectedly in his seat and obviously ended the conversation then and there.

The reaction gave Sam a pause. He observed Lucifer for a few moments before deciding to not push further. Lucifer was in the shape or a toddler but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t turn Sam into a moose if he got too annoyed.

The first time hadn’t been as funny as Dean seem to think it was.

What he did instead was go to Michael a few nights later when Dean was asleep and Lucifer with him to keep watch. Not that the archangel had a choice, Dean was very insistent that they shared a room, not that Lucifer protested much.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Sam questioned once Michael appeared in the living room after putting Dean to bed.

Michael raised an eyebrow and Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know, that was a question. You know what I mean.”

Michael gained a light smirk. “What is it?”

“I was wondering about Dean and Lucifer.” Sam began, motioning to the chair across from him, which the archangel took. “He sort of explained why Dean’s attached to you right now, and that made me think—”

“A dangerous past time.” Michael stated earnestly, making Sam squint at him which got him a grin in reply, but otherwise ignored the interruption.

“Since Lucifer and Dean are together, shouldn’t his bond be more powerful than yours?” Sam finished.

“Yes, it would be more powerful, so much so that my hold on Dean’s soul would basically be nonexistent.” Michael answered firmly. “However, that’s _with_ a bond.”

Sam frowned at the information. “But they are—”

“Together? Yes, but not bonded.” Michael cut off, leaning back in his chair. “I would feel it the moment it happened and see it the next time I saw either of them. They have not bonded, Sam, and before you ask, no, it is not the same thing. They are together like humans get together in a relationship. A bond is the combining of grace, or in this case, soul and grace. It’s unbreakable and ethereal, they would essentially become two halves of same being. ”

Sam let out a low whistle, he hadn’t known that about angels. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, angels seemed to be the most complicated creatures Sam’s ever had to deal with.

“That’s why Lucifer got quiet when I mentioned it.” Sam stated softly and Michael nodded.

“He wants the bond, I know he does, but Dean…”

“Is Dean.” Sam finished with a sigh. He loved his brother, he did, but sometimes he had a hard time accepting happiness when it was given to him, even though he earned it decades ago.

“They have their relationship.” Michael continued firmly. “Dean will come around eventually. The connection I have with him allows me to feel a part of his soul constantly and that includes his emotions. He cares for my brother, more than enough to someday accept the bond. Luc is not one to let go of his loved ones so easily.”

Sam snorted. “He’s going to need all the patience he has with Dean, but yeah, he’ll come around.”

“I doubt Lucifer has mentioned it to him, but I believe that this has opened his mind. He’ll bring it up once Dean’s back to normal.”

Sam grinned, leaning forward in his chair and met Michael’s eyes. “Want to put a specific timeframe on that?”

An amused glint entered the archangel’s eyes, but he sat up in his chair before leaning forward to discuss terms.                        

***

The rest of the month went by both slowly and fast for Sam. Dean spent almost all his time with Lucifer and Michael, Sam would get him when it was time to eat. He knew that Michael and Lucifer could feed Dean but he also knew that they would give him what he wanted and not what he needed. Sam had learned that the first day when Dean had been fed a bunch of sweets that ended up getting him sick. The two archangels had been more than happy to back off on Dean’s dietary needs after Sam scolded them. He wished he could have gotten a picture of their expressions but the effect of his talk would have been lost if he had taken out his phone.

Dean had lots of energy and Sam meant an awful lot. He wasn’t sure how but it seemed like Dean was active from the time he woke up to his afternoon nap, to going to bed for the night. Maybe it was the nap, but Sam wasn’t about to make it so Dean couldn’t have his nap because he ran Sam throughout the day. And he wasn’t with him for most of it! Sam was grateful for the two archangels, they were the ones that could keep up with Dean all day without breaking a sweat. Well, Michael acted more like a supervisor while Lucifer would be the one to play with Dean, but Sam was sure that he couldn’t do Michael’s job either. Sam was perfectly content with spending time with Dean when he had to be calmer to eat.

Autumn was causing the leaves to pile heavily around the bunker. Two weeks into Dean’s toddler form, Sam had taken the rake and gone outside to rake the leaves up. About an hour after he started, he spotted a small face peeking at him from the door and grinned. He waved for Dean to come out and the toddler did. Sam realized then that Dean hadn’t been outside since he brought him to the bunker. Feeling guilty, Sam decided to make sure he brought Dean outside at least once every day if Dean wanted to.

As he continued to rake, Dean watched him for a while before heading back inside. Sam found it strange that he didn’t say anything but his questions were answered when the door to the bunker opened again and Dean came out holding a small plastic rake in his hands with Lucifer and Michael following behind him. Sam grinned and went back to raking, glancing to the side every once in a while to watch Dean determinedly rake the growing pile of leaves he was acquiring from his own work, his tongue poking out as he focused on the job at hand.

“I could get rid of the leaves if you wish.” Michael offered but Sam shook his head.

“I have an idea for them once we’re done.” Sam answered and Michael tilted his head to the side in bewilderment which made Sam’s grin grow.

It took most of the day to finish, but when the brothers were done, Sam gained Dean’s attention and brought him over to the large pile he had raked up. Dean glanced up at it, awed by its size. Not wasting any time, Sam grabbed hold of Dean and lifted him up before tossing him lightly onto the pile of leaves.

Dean let out a squeal but laughed as he landed on the pile, it sinking from his weight but not enough to injure him. Dean sat up with a beam and reached his arms out for Sam.

“Again!” Dean demanded and Sam laughed as he helped his brother out for him to do it again.

It took a couple tries to get Lucifer and Michael to try it. Surprisingly, Michael was the one to be convinced first and jumped onto the pile with a laughing Dean in his arms. Lucifer refused to do it, and Sam could tell that Dean was disappointed but then a little whisper into Michael’s ear and Lucifer was soon tossed into the pile by his older brother.

Lucifer sat up with a spluttered but was tackled back down by Dean.

“Luci! Fun, right?” Dean squealed, his arms wrapped around Lucifer’s neck as they laid on the pile of leaves.

Lucifer blinked at the sunny smile Dean was giving him and Sam smirked when he looked away with red tinted cheeks.

For the next two weeks, a lot of time was spent outside. Sam would make himself and Dean breakfast before going out to regather the leaves into piles. Sometimes, Dean would help with his little rake and once it was done, Sam would make them lunch. The weather was cooler so they were easily able to go outside in the afternoon and play in the leave piles. Lucifer was easier to convince after Michael tossed him in the first time, now holding hands with Dean as they jumped into the pile together. They would go inside as the sun went down and Sam would make dinner while Michael and Lucifer would calm Dean down enough to be tired when he went to bed.

Sam loved watching Dean as a toddler, not having any responsibilities and was able to act care free. Sure he would ask Sam about ‘Sammy’ every day, but he was easily enough reassured and wouldn’t ask again until the day after. Sam’s photo library has definitely increased in size, there was tons of pictures of Dean and a couple videos of him that Sam was totally going to use as black mail in the future, but also would keep as a reminder of this time. By the time, Michael informed him that Dean was going to turn back into an adult, Sam was both relieved and a little sad. He was going to miss little Dean, but he was ready to have his older brother back.

That night, Sam had Dean dressed in one of his normal size shirts, much to the toddler’s confusion. Lucifer was lying down in the bed as Sam placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead.

“Goodnight, De.” Sam stated as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

“Night.” He heard Dean whisper sleepily back and Sam grinned as he turned off the light and closed the door.

***

Dean felt warm as he woke up from the dreamless sleep he had. He was lying face down on his stomach but felt sore for some reason and groaned as he tried to stretch his muscles out.

“Dean.”

Dean turned his head and opened his eyes, coming face to face with a normal Lucifer. Well, that explained where the warmth had come from.

“Luc?” Dean frowned in confusion at the archangel’s presence. He usually doesn’t visit when Dean’s already asleep. “What are you—?”

“It’ll come to you.” Lucifer replied, not taking his eyes off of Dean’s face as if waiting for something.

Dean’s frown got deeper and suddenly a wave of memories flooded into his mind. He let out a groan, curling inwards as he placed his hand to his head. He felt Lucifer’s cool hand on his and his lips press against his forehead. The memories slowed down and Dean was able to remember them more clearly.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but when the memories ended, Lucifer pulled away. Dean sighed and relaxed back onto the bed, leaning forward to press himself up against Lucifer, their eyes a couple inches apart.

“So pretty normal month, huh?” Dean asked, grinning when Lucifer gave him a deadpanned look.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Dean snorted. “This isn’t the first time a witch put a spell on us. Hell, it’s not even the worst one.”

“Somehow I don’t find that comforting.” Lucifer scowled, his hand resting on Dean’s hip. “I did not like being a toddler for a month Dean.”

“Ahh, but you were cute!” Dean teased and chuckled when the scowl got stronger. “You didn’t have to, Michael could have done it by himself.”

“As if I would let him take care of you by himself.” Lucifer growled before reaching up and pulling Dean to him in a fierce kiss.

When Dean pulled back he was out of breath but smirking. “I take it you missed that?”

“Duh,” Lucifer replied with a roll of his eyes. He didn’t remove his hand from Dean’s face and Dean could tell that he was holding something back.

“What?” Dean questioned, and there was a flash of something in Lucifer’s eyes…was that nerves?

“Nothing.” Lucifer replied and it was Dean’s turn to give him a look.

“Luc, you only pet me when you want to tell me something but don’t know how to do it.” Dean countered.

Lucifer realized that he was indeed, petting Dean’s cheek and sheepishly brought his hand towards himself, but Dean grabbed it in his.

“Talk to me Luc.” Dean demanded.

“It’s something that I’ve been thinking about for a while, but don’t think you would consider it.” Lucifer began, recognizing that determined sheen in Dean’s eyes. He wasn’t going to let this go.

“Unless it has to do with breaking up, let’s hear it.” Dean replied and Lucifer’s eyes widened at the statement.

“No! Of course not!” Lucifer glanced away and Dean grinned when he noticed that he was biting his lip, a habit that he had gained as he spent time on earth. “I was thinking of making our relationship more…permanent.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What? Like a soul bond?”

When Lucifer looked back at Dean with shocked eyes, Dean grinned. “I’m not completely oblivious you know? I asked Cas if there was like an angel marriage or something and he told me about the bond.”

“It’s a little bigger than marriage Dean.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, but Dean could tell that he was nervous.

Dean shrugged. “Cas went into detail about it, I know, but that’s what you want?”

“More than anything.” Lucifer admitted and Dean grinned.

“When do you want to do it?” Dean laughed at Lucifer’s expression and leaned forward to kiss the look off his face. When he pulled back, Lucifer still had wide eyes but there was a softness as well.

“I love you.” Dean told him. He didn’t say it often but that didn’t make it any less true. “I want to do this.”

Lucifer tackled him and they shared another kiss, this one more soft and gentle than their usual passionate ones. Dean was still breathless when he pulled back.

“I’ll take that as a soon.” Dean chuckled. He placed his head back on the pillow. “Wait until Sammy hears about this.”

“Can we wait a couple weeks until we do it?” Lucifer suggested. Dean looked at him in question and he smirked.

“Sam and Michael have a bet going on for when we seal the deal. I want to make sure my brother loses.”

Dean snorted but nodded. He was fine with waiting a couple weeks if it meant eternity after.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! Part two done and done! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did, they make me very happy and put me in a writing mood. ;) Anyway, the next part is the last one and it’ll consist of Gabriel/Dean. I love shipping Dean with others. It’s vastly entertaining. See ya next time! Leave a comment!


End file.
